


Apology Accepted!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apologies, Crushes, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm bad at summaries....
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 26





	Apology Accepted!

**Author's Note:**

> WHY ARE CHEEK KISSES NOT A TAG!?

America sat in his seat at the World Meeting, leg jiggling nervously.

He wasn’t sure why he was so on edge, honestly. Or maybe he did. Things had been very…...weird between him and England lately. The older country avoided him like the plague, which kind of hurt. America had tried several times to talk to him, to no avail. The American tried to think of what he might have done to deserve the cold treatment Iggy was giving him.  
Had he messed up a negotiation? Was it his too-loud voice? England was always telling him to be quieter……  
He barely heard what was being discussed, too lost in his thoughts he was. England was sitting on his right, legs crossed, hands in his lap, back straight as he listened to Germany speak. His blond hair was its usual mess, sticking up everywhere.

America couldn’t see his face from where he was sitting, so he didn’t know what expression he was wearing.  
He could imagine his usual grumpy look, green eyes narrowed as he lectured the younger nation to pay more attention, he was a world superpower for God’s sake, he needed to act like it.  
America smiled to himself a little, chuckling, drawing a few people’s attention.

France raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright, America?”

“Hmmm? Oh, yes. I’m fine,” he replied, realizing that others were looking at him.”Just thinking.”

“Is my country’s misfortune funny, then?” Russia asked suddenly, a small, menacing smile on his face.

Shit.

America hadn’t realized it was the Russian’s turn to present. And he had no idea what he’d been talking about.  
From the sounds of it, something rather important.  
The American smiled brightly, to cover up his unease. “What? No, of course not, bro!”  
Russia scowled at being called “bro.”

“Please pay attention when your peers are speaking, America,” Germany said gruffly, the blond nation looking tired.  
No kidding, as the meeting had dragged on for two hours already.

“Ne, Doitsu, perhaps we should break for lunch? We can have pasta!” North Italy piped up, clinging to the German’s arm.  
Germany tried to pry him off half heartedly, as South Italy glared daggers. “Hey! No touching my brother like that, potato bastard! I’ll cut your fucking hands off!”

“That sounds awesome! Seconded!” Prussia yelled, making several people jump in their seats.

The former nation had been allowed to attend the meeting, on the condition he didn’t disrupt. Surprisingly, he’d been well behaved, not bothering Austria or Hungary.  
Looking at him, America realized it was because Prussia was busy braiding Liechtenstein’s hair.

“Uh…..seconded to lunch, or to cutting Germany’s hands off?” Japan asked quietly.

“Lunch! Obviously!” Prussia grinned, jumping to his feet. “France,Spain, let’s hit up the bar!”

“Ohonhonhon. Alright,” France smirked, and Spain nodded enthusiastically, the trio slipping out of the room, ignoring Germany, who yelled at them not to get drunk.

“As if they ever listen, aru,” China said, exasperated.  
He looked at Russia warily as the other man approached him. “If you don’t back away, aru, I will hit you in the face with my wok, aru!”  
Russia just smiled creepily before leaving the room.

America smiled at England, who was gathering his things.

The Brit glared. “What do you want?”  
The American’s grin didn’t falter, though his heart squeezed painfully, stomach clenching. He realized his hands were sweaty and wiped them on his pants. “Wanna have lunch with me, Iggy? I know this great---”

“No, thank you,” England replied, his eyes and tone suddenly softer, as if he’d realized that he’d been being rude. “I told Canada that I would accompany him.”

“Oh,” America said, feeling his face burn. He’d hoped that England would want to come with him. Well. The Brit would never willingly do so, he realized that, but he was America. He didn’t just give up like that. “Well, that’s great! Maybe tomorrow, then?”  
Er…… .apparently, he did.  
England hesitated. “Perhaps. Where is it you are eating, anyway?”  
America was shocked the other nation wanted to know. His blush increased under the scrutiny of England’s green eyes. “Um, it’s this old steakhouse. It’s really good, lots of different choices…….’

He trailed off as England stepped closer. The other man looked around, before turning his attention to America.

“Look, America. I am sorry I have been…..cold to you these last few weeks. I have been a bit stressed with...with work, and it...well, it was easier when I didn’t have to deal with you.”

Ouch. America’s eyes widened as a stab of hurt shot through him.

England held up a hand to show he wasn’t done. America wasn’t sure if it was just him, but Iggy looked rather pink.  
“I just needed to get things done and over with. That doesn’t mean we are not friends. Again, I’m sorry for treating you the way I have. Tomorrow I am free. We can catch up then...alright?.......”

America smiled and grabbed England in a hug.

“Aw, man! I thought for a bit that you hated me! I totally get it now though! Apology accepted, dude!!”

The Brit huffed but returned the hug, now pinker than before.

“Yes, well. Canada is waiting, America. Please let go.”

“Right!” America said, grinning widely and complying. He was so happy that Iggy didn’t hate him. He’d really been worried and thought he’d done something wrong, but nah. England had just been busy, no worries! He was looking forward to lunch with Iggy tomorrow.  
They had lot to talk about! Impulsively, before he could think, America leaned down and kissed England on the cheek.

It was warm, and soft. America made a note to find out what his lips felt like…..wait, what!? Where had that come from!?  
Meanwhile, the Brit let out a startled squeak, jumping. America hurried towards the door, face on fire, calling “See you tomorrow, Iggy!” Over his shoulder.

He grinned when the other yelled in an unusually high voice after him, “Don’t call me that, Alfred!”


End file.
